Vallam Kulangara
The Vallam Kulangara is a square-rigged caravel which took three months to build within a small rousian shipyard. After a maritime raid on the Rhûnaer Ocean she was captured, and is now under the command of Kastala Euryale a Medusa whose crew have since re-purposed the cargo vessel to operate as a highly effective pirate ship. Officers * Captain: Kastala Euryale * First Mate: * Bosun / Boatswain: * Quartermaster: * Surgeon: * Cook: Attack Actions On its turn, the sailing ship can move using its helm. It can also fire its ballista and its mangonel. If it has half its crew or fewer, it moves at half speed and can fire either its ballista or its mangonel (see below). Catapult, Heavy (Mangonel) A heavy catapult is a massive engine capable of throwing rocks or heavy objects with great force. Because the catapult throws its payload in a high arc, it can hit squares out of its line of sight. To fire a heavy catapult, the crew chief makes a special check against DC 15 using only his base attack bonus, Intelligence modifier, range increment penalty, and the appropriate modifiers from the lower section of Table 3-26. If the check succeeds, the catapult stone hits the square the catapult was aimed at, dealing the indicated damage to any object or character in the square. Characters who succeed on a DC 15 Reflex save take half damage. Once a catapult stone hits a square, subsequent shots hit the same square unless the catapult is re-aimed or the wind changes direction or speed. If a catapult stone misses, roll 1d8 to determine where it lands. This determines the misdirection of the throw, with 1 being back toward the catapult and 2 through 8 counting clockwise around the target square. Then, count 3 squares away from the target square for every range increment of the attack. Loading a catapult requires a series of full-round actions. It takes a DC 15 Strength check to winch the throwing arm down; most catapults have wheels to allow up to two crew members to use the aid another action, assisting the main winch operator. A DC 15 Profession (siege engineer) check latches the arm into place, and then another DC 15 Profession (siege engineer) check loads the catapult ammunition. It takes four full-round actions to re-aim a heavy catapult (multiple crew members can perform these full-round actions in the same round, so it would take a crew of four only 1 round to re-aim the catapult). A heavy catapult takes up a space 15 feet across. Ballista A ballista is essentially a Huge heavy crossbow fixed in place. Its size makes it hard for most creatures to aim it. Thus, a Medium creature takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls when using a ballista, and a Small creature takes a -6 penalty. It takes a creature smaller than Large two full-round actions to reload the ballista after firing. A ballista takes up a space 5 feet across. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Sea Category:Dead Devil Beach Category:Ship Category:Magic Item Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Piracy Category:Ship Category:Sea